1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for context awareness and a method using the same and, more particularly, to a context awareness technology, particularly, a technology that recognizes a user's emotional state by merging a measurement result of multiple sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A context awareness technology is a technology for providing useful information to human by being aware of and judging circumstantial context through the use of communication and computing abilities. Context information used for context awareness includes positions and activity states of people and objects, etc. as all information which can be used at the time when a user performs interaction. The context awareness technology can be aware of the circumstantial context through collection and exchange of the context information and provide a service suitable in respect to a specific context to a user through processing procedures such as analysis and reasoning raises a technology which can have a large influence on all fields of society such as, particular, a medical treatment, education, disaster, rescue, shopping, etc. in addition to an ubiquitous environment. The context awareness technology for a lot of application technologies is actually being developed these days and various researches for applying the technology to an actual system are performed.
In order to apply the context awareness technology to the actual system, clear definition of the context should first precede and understanding a technology structure required for the context is needed. That is, the context awareness technology can be applied to various different technology fields depending on the definition of the context and various different technologies for proper context awareness can be used.
The context awareness technology which recently obtains remarkable results is a suitable technology by defining the context as “position” and measuring interuser proximity, a distance between the user and an apparatus, etc. Further, the context awareness technology has been introduced, which provides a data service adapted to the position of the user or a range of an access network or adopted to personal preferences or requirements regardless of the position of the user or the range of the access network by appropriately selecting and providing various platforms and services based on the Internet.
A research of the known context awareness technology focuses on analyzing the user context such as a user's operation pattern on the web, etc. or providing the service adapted to the position of the user.
The known introduced technologies are not a technology of a context awareness system that provides a service adapted depending on an emotional state by analyzing the personal emotional state. That is, a utilization value and necessity of a context awareness device which can be aware of the user's emotional state and recognize/judge a risk context on the basis of the recognition of the user's emotional state so as to rapidly and accurately be aware of accidents, risks, or the like caused to the user are increased with development of a communication technology.
Furthermore, it is very important to accurately recognize the context by efficiently merging various measurement values at the time of using measurement values from various sensors which the user wears in order to analyze the user's emotional state.